


《Hot Decepticons》/《霸天虎百年情录》

by Southful



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Content Inconsistent with Title, 内容与题目不符, 恶搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: *风评被害式OOC预警，设定混部，搞笑向？*陷入期末低落期。*双波CP为前提，其他CP不明显；
Relationships: Soundwave/Shockwave, Starscream&Skywarp&Thundercracker
Kudos: 6





	《Hot Decepticons》/《霸天虎百年情录》

**Author's Note:**

> *风评被害式OOC预警，设定混部，搞笑向？  
> *陷入期末低落期。  
> *双波CP为前提，其他CP不明显；

红蜘蛛缴获了一册汽车人“宣传册”。  
不知从何而得，连其中的内容旁人也不得而知，只知道红蜘蛛很不高兴：机翼嗡嗡振动，散热片呼呼鸣响，看威震天的眼神忿忿而锐利。  
虽然威震天不明所以——他没有必要理会红蜘蛛时不时冒出的“灵感”——但是很明显红蜘蛛是更沉不住气的那一个TF。  
红蜘蛛急需寻找一个能惊讶地附和他观点的人选。然而与他同一条流水线的同型号的闹翻天和惊天雷显然没有与他拥有同样的电信号回路。  
在面对红蜘蛛几近扭曲的面甲时，闹翻天反而问：“这有什么问题吗，小红？”  
这个问题仅比威震天临阵倒戈小那么一点。  
红蜘蛛发声器线路挤了挤，继而他转向一旁的惊天雷，惊天雷的发言一如既往的惊天雷：“这并不是什么大事，红蜘蛛。”红蜘蛛不高兴地提起下唇，深蓝战机移开光镜，“如果你是认真的，我收回我的话。”  
红蜘蛛眯起光镜，哼哼声窜出发声器，他捏着那块展示着宣传册的数据板，怒极反笑道：“我会让你们知道，这绝对是汽车人的阴谋。”说完他便转身踩着前脚跟离开。  
闹翻天挪到惊天雷身边，说：“这真的是汽车人的阴谋吗，小红那事不是人尽皆知吗？”  
惊天雷不吭声，从子空间递给紫色战机一块数据板。闹翻天小小地惊呼生怕惊扰了还未走远的红蜘蛛，光镜发光地接过数据板，歪过头雕：“哪来的？”  
“汽车人基地。”惊天雷耸肩。

红蜘蛛一手撑在桌上，一手举起数据板，微妙的笑容挂在面甲上：“重要情报。”  
威震天盯着他的空军指挥官，嘴角颤了颤，余光瞥向身旁的副官，后者的面甲在层层障碍下不可探查，但他的光镜平静无波，而另一旁的霸天虎科学家的情绪在他的光镜中一览无遗——没有情绪。  
但显然他的部下们没有自觉来制止红蜘蛛带给威震天的问题。  
这很不好。威震天十指交叉放在唇上故作沉思状：他的部下们情绪没有自己想象的高昂，是他领导的方向出现了偏差吗……  
被遗忘的红蜘蛛的手指捏紧数据板，将数据板递到威震天的面前：“这是‘重要’的舆论战略情报。”  
威震天看着送到鼻尖几寸前的数据板，捏住数据板的另一边，红蜘蛛昂起下巴，松开手。  
“这是汽车人的造谣、污蔑、阴谋——”红蜘蛛一手叉腰一手按在桌边，“很显然，他们，卑鄙的汽车人们试图抹黑、扭曲霸天虎的形象……”  
威震天放下数据板：“所以你的建议是——？”  
红蜘蛛握拳正准备慷慨激昂但发声器却卡了壳，散热片大功率呼了一会儿，他放下握拳的手，双手撑在桌边：“提出问题。”他侧头看向一动不动的霸天虎科学家，“解决问题。震荡波，你难道能够容忍那些卑劣的汽车人大肆渲染你的过去吗？”  
震荡波的光镜闪了闪，拿过威震天放下的数据板，音频接收器缓缓地竖直：“这些是确实发生的事实，但是是与我不相关的事实。”震荡波飞快地略过内容后总结道。  
红蜘蛛抱臂，斜过嘴角：“‘荒诞混乱的议员私生活’、‘出入高档私人场所’……”他的笑容逐渐变形，“还是说，真如他们所说‘可惜转型后变成了性冷淡’？”  
从霸天虎科学家的光镜中看不出端倪，但是他的音频接收器小幅地晃动僵直。沉默片刻后，震荡波直视红蜘蛛：“你无法评判我是否是性冷淡。”  
奇怪的切入点。红蜘蛛依据思维惯性掠过了科学家与他不相匹配的脑模块回路，又因为他看见了沉默寡言的副官光镜一闪而过的光转移目标。  
“声波，你和汽车人的那个副官关系不错嘛。”红蜘蛛半靠在桌沿，声波光镜边缘掠过白色的光芒，仿佛翻了个白眼。  
“啊。”红蜘蛛对于声波的反应失望地扯动嘴唇，“难道轰隆隆和……激光鸟和……”  
声波光镜反射的光芒硬生生地将红蜘蛛想要说的话倒逼至散热片。  
“汽车人……低劣……”声波评价。  
红蜘蛛矜持地颔首。  
“而且仔细看这作者的署名——虽然是随便取的化名但是以我的了解显而易见——是汽车人的那两个兄弟。”  
威震天摸了摸下巴，难得地容忍克制：“这倒是让我想起很久以前畅销的《卡隆热》……”  
在场的TF一齐看向主座语出惊人的霸天虎领袖。  
威震天挑眉：“比《卡隆热》差远了。”  
红蜘蛛内心疯狂地跳动急躁、诧异和一刹那诡异的慌乱。  
威震天抬起光镜，直戳向对桌的红蜘蛛：“当时一些角斗士的签名照片比这个……”他拎起数据板的一角，上面正巧显示着威震天的半身照——从某个不正常的低角度，他的身旁是某个不值一提的角色，“更加HOT。”  
红蜘蛛板着面甲，不自觉散热处凝聚细小的液珠。  
“虽然这份‘宣传册’的制作者能力远远不能达到这样的效果，但是他们获得这些照片的途径还是令人深思。”威震天将数据板递给声波，后者无声地将其收纳入子空间。  
“但是——”红蜘蛛耸起排风扇。  
威震天问：“你不该在意这种低级的手段，红蜘蛛。”他已经不再想忍耐，“就当这是一个笑话。”  
红蜘蛛握住拳头：他无法把那当作一个笑话。  
威震天冷哼：“也许你可以把这些天推脱的事务处理了。”  
可恶。红蜘蛛低头瞪了一眼坐在主位的霸天虎领袖，忿忿不平地转身离开。

闹翻天一边咀嚼着能量块一边翻看那块数据板中的内容，不时指着某一页哈哈大笑，能量碎屑四溅到桌上。  
“惊天雷，你看这条‘霸天虎的万人迷红蜘蛛’，他们把我们和小红分别放在同一个画面里了！”闹翻天举起数据板，“还是从同一张影像里截的。瞧，‘红蜘蛛&闹翻天’，他们把左边的你截掉了，‘红蜘蛛&惊天雷’，他们把右边的我截掉了！哈哈，他们真是太有趣了！”  
惊天雷抓住闹翻天的手臂把他压回座位：“后面还有截掉红蜘蛛把我们拼在一起的影像。”  
闹翻天一愣，猛然大笑后仰摔到地上，过了好一阵他才缓过劲擦去光镜边缘增压溢出的清洗液，就躺在地上问：“小红那么生气，果然还是在意那个TF啊。”  
惊天雷毫不惊喜地耸肩：“毕竟是背叛，还恨得狠。虽然表面没什么。”  
闹翻天静默了一会儿，突然有了个好主意，拿起数据板趴地一通操作再唰地闯入惊天雷的视野——闹翻天将那三张残缺的照片简单拼接处理后呈现了一张原本的影像——那是战前他们某次训练后去能量饮吧的合影，对于现在的他们而言，大概算是鲜见的场景。  
闹翻天站在惊天雷身后晃了晃拼合后的影像：“送你啦。”  
惊天雷颤动嘴唇，垂下光镜微笑道：“谢谢。”

“大多都是战前的影像。”威震天调出一张他和某人的影像照片，面甲的线条微微曲起，“果然还是看不惯这家伙的面甲。”  
声波默默无言地站在他身后，余光瞥向提取分析大部分影像的霸天虎科学家，震荡波感应到他的打量同样将视线指向声波，那无辜的光镜仿佛对这些过去的影像毫无触动，完全割裂。  
而声波也生不出半分的同情，只保存着自己的那份和磁带们的战场捕捉影像。  
如果这就是汽车人的舆论阴谋，那么他们势必要给予还击……就从“领袖的后宫”开始吧。


End file.
